


Harry Potter Son of Hades

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Harry is a demigod, Minor Character Death, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Harry's life got a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faking Death

Hades's POV

I knew something was going to happen. Harry was not going to end up living with Lilly. Lilly was going to die. 

There was knock on the door. That horrible knock. I looked through the peephole. There he was. The man that would cheat death. Lord Voldemort.

I summoned skeletons to guard the door but he used a spell to break them. Then he blasted through the door. Now he was standing in the house.

"Avada Kadavra!" He said. I couldn't reveal my identity so I dropped to the floor.

I put up a barrier but he was too strong. I heard screams and crying coming from the other room. I heard someone drop to the floor. I could sense that it was Lilly. I heard another person drop to the floor but it wasn't Harry. He wouldn't be able to because he was in his crib. It was Lord Voldemort. But he wasn't dead. Then Harry became the horcrux.

I heard someone open the door. I saw that it was Severus Snape. He went upstairs. I heard him crying. Probably over Lilly's dead body. I Promised myself that if Voldemort does die he would end up in the fields of punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets chased onto a plane by none other than Gleson Hedege.

Harry's POV

I got off the train with all my stuff. I was sad I had to go back to the Dursleys. I saw something or coming straight at me. It was some kind of monster. I took off and ran.

It kept chasing me until we reached an airport. I didn't know how it got there but it was my best solution to get away from the Monster.

I didn't pay attention when I was getting the tickets. They told me where to go. I got on the plane.

I knew it should've took one hour. But instead it took several. I knew it wasn't the right flight. I guess I would just fly back on another plane.

Gleason's POV

I took off the costume. That cupcake would be on his way to America. Then some other satyr would take him to Camp half blood. Job well done.


	3. Harry Stays in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time.

Harry's POV 

Some one was waiting for me at the air port. He said they dealt with people that got on the wrong plane. He buys tickets for them. 

We got in a cab to go to another air port. It would get me there quicker. He had introduced him self as Liam Forrest. 

The cab drove out into the middle of nowhere. It stopped in front of a hill with a really big pine tree on it. On a high branch a golden cape hung. No, not a cape. A fleece.  
"We need to make a quick stop here." Liam said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You'll see."

I decided to trust him. I got out of the cab and followed Liam.

We got up to a sign that said Camp Half-Blood. What kind of air port is that?  
"This is not an air port. I'm going to the cab."

When I turned around I saw that the cab was gone. I didn't have time to think before a giant monster with six heads arrived. I don't know the Greek myths very well, but I knew it was a hydra.

Liam's POV

I ran inside the camp and grabbed the nearest camper I could find. Alabaster Torrington. He was seven but he was powerful.

I pulled him to the edge of the camp. Everybody guessed that his godly parent was Hecate because he could do just about any magic trick. Alabaster took his sword off of his card. He slashed and hacked at the body while saying enchantments. The hydra summer salted into a tree and it's heads tied together. One of it's heads blew up. Then another. Soon all six heads were gone and the stumps burned off.

"How did you do that! You look about seven!"  
"It will be explained."

Alabaster's POV

Fighting the hydra was easy but it was also tiring. I walked to the Hermes cabin. I did a spell to see if the two year old Travis Stole was there. He was a two year old but he was the most feared prankster in the cabin. I didn't detect him so I went in. I crawled into my sleeping bag. Suddenly a mass of shaving cream consumed my body. I came out of my sleeping bag and saw a tiny little baby that had a bag of shaving cream bombs in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please put down in the comments if you would like me to continue this next.


End file.
